leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Liandry's Torment
* 80 ability power = * 300 health = * 15 magic penetration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its passive. * Liandry's Torment's passive must be worth at least for it to be considered gold efficient. }} Similar Items Strategy * is best for ability power champions that either can deal percent health magic damage like , , , , , , , or or have damage over time abilities like , , , , , , , , , , , or . * This item has synergy with items with crowd control effects, like or , because the item will apply the slow debuff and which will deal double damage. Attack speed slows will also apply this effect. ** will slow champions on-spell-hit but the slow only lasts seconds while the DoT occurs over 3 seconds, so only first half of DoT will be doubled. Notes * Spell damage is not specific about damage type; physical, magical, and true damage spells work. * Most abilities which apply On-hit effects such as and will not trigger . Also excluded are items with on-hit effects such as and . ** There is a selection of abilities that apply on-hit effects that are still classified as spells and will trigger . These abilities are generally area of effect and will trigger spell vamp. For example, and . * Activated item effects (e.g. ) and Smite will also work. ** This item's passive will not work with item passives which deal magic damage such as , and itself. Mechanic * ticks will tick 6 times at half second intervals. Each tick does 1% of enemy current health as magic damage. Damage from each tick is calculated individually. ** This effect checks on every tick if the enemy movement is impaired and will deal double the magic damage (2%) if true. * Like other actual healt-damage is imposible to kill the target only with this damage. Trivia * The Unique Passive's effects possibly reffers to the Landry's Paralysis, better known as the . * The item was referred to as "Liandry's Lament" in several Riot posts, and is occasionally referred to as such. * The item was originally going to be called "Zephyr's Lament", but was later changed to Liandry's Torment. ** If a player checks the "death recap" after dying, if they were dealt damage by Liandry's Torment, the damage from this item has no icon and is referred as "zephyrslamentburn" * The item was named after LiaNdrY, the leader of unofficial Russian client development team. Patch history from . V5.13: * Total cost increased to from *'New Recipe': **Old Recipe: * Ability Power increased to 80 from 50 V3.10: * Enabled on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. V3.03: * Bug where Liandry's Torment was not dealing damage with damage over time effects or rapid spell damage was fixed. V3.02: * Ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Damage per second increased to 2% from . * Damage-over-time and multi-target spells no longer have reduced effect. * Fixed damage effect not being properly reapplied on targets that already have it. V1.0.0.154: * Health increased to 300 from 200. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: * Combine cost: * +70 ability power * +200 health. * +15 magic penetration * Dealing spell damage burns enemies for 5% of their current health as magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. Duration is halved for multi-target or periodic effects, 300 max damage vs monsters. }} References cs:Liandry's Torment de:Liandrys Qual es:El Tormento de Liandry fr:Tourment de Liandry pl:Udręka Liandry'ego ru:Liandry's Torment zh:Liandry's Torment Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Magic penetration items Category:Legendary items